genrexfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Alpha Gang
The Alpha Gang is a small private group consisting of young teenage Human E.V.O. vigilantes. Their original intent was to roughly "compete" against one another for their own survival. It also included roaming to and from different towns and commiting crimes such as stealing. History Alpha Gang's Origin Amber Flare, Ryder, Chance and Jade Adams seperately lived out their own lives as thieves (in their term 'scavengers'). The four of them scavenged and roamed from town to town, struggling to survive on their own. They were always hiding and isolating themselves from other people. Flare, Chance, Ryder and Jade shared a friendly-rivalry between each other. They were constantly competing selfishly against one another, trying to see who can "live out the longest". Forming the Alpha Gang Two years after the Nanite Event, and continuing with their 'greedy' competition (now having a pet E.V.O. dog named "Rocky"), they stumbled across a young teenage girl named Dawn Jewels who was searching desperately for her lost family. Flare (along with Rocky) kindly offered to assist Dawn, while the others carelessly refused. Flare taught Dawn on how to survive as a "scavenger" while at the same time learned from Dawn on how to trust and help others. Ryder, Chance and Jade felt vexed with Dawn tagging along on their 'adventure' and considered her as a deadweight for their survival. Eventually, they came to good terms with one another, ceased their rivalry competition and became a small group, with Dawn (now called 'Hunter Stone') as their leader. Insead of stealing from others for their own greedy survival needs, the Alpha Gang decided to help people (and a few harmless E.V.O.'s) around their town. Notable Members Current *'Hunter Stone' (previously named Dawn Jewels) -- Leader **elemental manifestation **healing **plant communication *'Amber Flare '(goes by Flare) -- Deputy **pyrokinesis **fire mimicry **pyrotechnic plasma *'Ryder' **seismokinesis **seismic sense temporary *'Jade Adams' **telepathy **telekinesis **mind control *'Chance' - Strategist **probability manipulation **psychic navigation *'Skylark '(former; later re-joined) - Infiltration Expert, inside connection to Galvin's crime gang **dermal armor **super strength Others *'Blaze '(previously named Jason Collins) **acid spitting **molecular density **enhanced speed *'Allyson Davis' **fauna mimicry **animal communication **animal mind control Pet *'Rocky '(dog) - Tracker **enhanced bite **size alteration Allies *''To be added...'' Enemies *'Galvin' *''To be added...'' Trivia *"Scavengers" was the term the group (minus Hunter) used to call themselves before they formed the Alpha Gang. *Nearly almost every member have been through at least 1 mistreatment and/or sad experience in their lives: **Hunter: Lost family. Brutally attacked by Van Kleiss and the Pack. **Flare: Neglected and shunned by parents for being an E.V.O. **Ryder: Mother died in a car accident. Older brother and younger sister got shot. **Jade: Parents became mindless and hostile E.V.O.s. **Chance: Raised in an orphanage; was never adopted. Teased and bullied as a young kid. **Rocky: Abandoned as a pup. Abused by former owner. **Skylark: Pressured and mistreated by father. *Skylark is the son'' (and former double agent)'' of ruthless crimelord, Galvin. *Hunter is the only person in the group who knows about Skylark's secret and relation with Galvin. *''Spoiler: Allyson and Blaze will eventually leaves the Pack and join the Alpha Gang.'' Category:Hunter Stone Category:BldySrw88 Category:Groups